Контр-террорист
CT ('''C'ounter-'T'''errorist) - это фракция в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Контр-террористы - это 'хорошие парни' в игре. Они противостоят Террористам. В игре есть несколько отрядов Контр-террористов. Отряды Американские SEAL= :Основная статья: Морские котики 6. ST-6 (позже сменили имя на DEVGRU) были сформированы в 1980г. под предводительством командующего Ричарда Марсинко и призываются к службе каждый раз, когда необходима защита интересов США по всему миру. |-| Немецкие GSG-9= :Основная статья: GSG-9. Контр-террористическое подразделение, сформированное после инцидента в 1972г. на Олимпиаде в Мюнхене, где террористические атаки повлекли за собой смерть израильских атлетов. |-| Британские SAS= :Основная статья: SAS. Британское подразделение SAS, известное по всему миру, было сформировано Дэвидом Стирлингом во время Второй мировой. В период Второй мировой, главной задачей подразделения SAS было внедрение на базы врага и доставка разведданных, наряду с проведением саботажей и покушений на ключевых фигур. |-| Франзузские GIGN= :Основная статья: GIGN. Французское элитное подразделение контр-террористов, GIGN, было сформировано таким образом, чтобы они могли быстро отреагировать на любую террористическую атаку. Организация GIGN состоит из примерно 100 участников и получила известность за успешное завершение различных миссий. |-| Русский Спецназ= :Основная статья: Спецназ. Задачи русского спецназа включают в себя: шпионаж, саботаж, нейтрализация главных экономических и военных сооружений, провокация внутреннего саботажа или предательств, проведение карательных операций для подавления мятежников, формирование и тренировка иностранных боевых подразделений и т.д. |-| Корейские 707= :Основная статья: 707. 707-ой батальон по особым миссиям впервые был сформирован из 120 солдат в 1982 году, после чего о них узнали во всём мире. Участвуют в тренировках совместно с немецкими GSG-9 и американскими SEAL. В ряды белых тигров берут только отличников по стрельбе, мастеров воздушно-десантной подготовки, мастеров скалолазания и боевых искусств. |-| Тайваньские SOZO= :Основная статья: SOZO. Хотя подразделение SWAT уже существовало в Тайване с 1983г., Отряд Гром был создан в феврале 93го для обезвреживания потока опасных преступников из Китая и Гонконга, последовавших в Тайвань после отмены военного положения и представления демократии. |-| Китайские PLA= :Основная статья: PLA. В конце 80х этот спецотряд, в современном понимании, был сформирован внутри китайской армии, в Гуанчжоу, для проведения особых миссий и быстрого реагирования. Сначала состоял из бывших разведчиков. В конце 90х, особые подразделения были сформированы во всех 7 военных округах. |-| Японские SAT= :Основная статья: SAT. В Японии произошло 8 нападений террористов, организованных под началом фракции Азиатской Красной Армии в период с 1972г. по1995г., где газ зарин был распылен в метро Токио с помощью членов Аум Синрике, что привело к смерти 12 человек и 5,500 пострадавшим. В апреле 1996г., SAT (Штурмовая спец. группа) была сформирована для предотвращения подобных атак и для ареста организаторов. |-| Сингапурские SAF= :Основная статья: SAF. Тихие, быстрые и скрытные. Оперативники отряда SAF чувствуют себя в джунглях как дома и докладывают оттуда о передвижениях противника. Враги никогда даже не догадываются что за ними наблюдают. |-| Персонажи В игре есть следующие персонажи, входящие во фракцию Контр-террористы: Наташа= :Основная статья: Наташа. В прошлом элитный снайпер русской армии, получила быстрое продвижение по службе и стала летейнантом, она добровольно подписалась на миссию по подавлению террористов, после того как услышала, что ее давний коллега был убит снайпером во время нападения террористов. |-| Цой Дже Юн= :Основная статья: Цой Дже Юн. Член развед. бюро и бывший член особого подразделения, которая проникала в террористические организации для сбора разведданных. Во время изучения секретных документов по делам Азиатской Красной армии, её раскрыла женщина-агент, и ей пришлось бежать в свою страну. Она добровольно присоединилась к силам контр-террористов, готовящих захват террористов для поиска этого документа и всех секретов, связанных с ним. |-| Крисс= :Основная статья: Крисс. По призванию медик из Англии, Крис была направлена в подразделения контр-террористов после признания ее боевых способностей. Большая часть ее жизни покрыта тайной и ходят слухи, что она каким-то образом связана с лабораторией 'Рэкс'. |-| Мэй= :Основная статья: Мэй. Мэй имеет азиатские корни и является новым агентом бюро разведки, обладает высокими боевыми показателями. Ее истинное происхождение засекречено в недрах разведовательной организации. Ее первой миссией было проникнуть под прикрытием и внедрится на базу контр-террористов вблизи границы, таким образом получив возможность шпионить за коллегой, который действовал не по приказу. |-| Джерард= :Основная статья: Джерард. Джерард, бывший участник SAS, теперь работает на частного военного подрядчика. Во время нахождения в SAS его инструктором был Дэвид Блэк, разыскиваемый правительством за передачу секретной информации террористам. Джерарду пришлось покинуть ряды SAS после ложного обвинения в пособничестве Дэвиду. Его вовлечение в миссии контр-террористов было мотивированно желанием взять в плен Дэвида и восстановить свою репутацию. |-| Кейт Икан= :Основная статья: Кейт Икан. Икан родился в Северной Европе. Является известным охотником на зомби и истребляет их при первой же возможности. По неизвестной причине, он испытывает жуткую ненависть к зомби. Он присоединился к государственной спасательной команде в качестве эксперта, после того как был обнаружен новый вид зомби, но его единственной целью остается истребление зомби. |-| Фернандо= :Основная статья: Фернандо. После окончания семинарии в Испании, Фернандо путешествовал по всей Европе, прославившись благодаря успешным занятиям экзорцизмом и своим гранатам со святой водой. По официальным записям, он умер в Германии во время сеанса экзорцизма, но никто не верит, что он действительно умер. |-| Элис (В синем)= :Основная статья: Элис. Выросла в США в качестве приемной дочери в семье начинающих политиков, Элис присоединилась к организации по защите Хронос как будто навстречу своей судьбе. Она была назначена медиком в войска, которые обращались со NHP снаряжением. Проводя время на тренировках, она даже и не подозревала что скоро окажется в реальном бою. |-| Уолтер= :Основная статья: Уолтер. Наёмный убийца Института Aegis. Он является бывшим членом отряда специального назначения. Мало что известно о причинах, по которым он стал наёмником. Прошло немного времени с тех пор, как он присоединился к Институту Aegis, но он лучший в своём деле. |-| Люсия= :Основная статья: Люсия. Лидер команды контр-террористов военно-морского флота Гарсия. Она стала лидером команды благодаря заслугам во время сражения против террористов в Индийском океане. После террористической атаки, в ходе которой взорвался присланный ей ящик снабжения, она ведет свою команду по следам виновника. Люсия обладает особым классом насмешек, среди которых 'Поцелуй руки/Танец'. |-| Энцо= :Основная статья: Энцо. Участник отряда контр-террористов в военно-морском флоте Гарсии. Его цель - очистить море от пиратов. Он всегда на передовой в любом сражении, но также славится проблематичным характером. Энцо обладает особым классом насмешек, среди которых 'Хвастовство силой/Танец'. |-| Наташа(в повседнев. одежде)= :Основная статья: Наташа (в повседневной одежде). Даже после бесконечного количества миссий по противодействию террористам, ее жажда мести все еще не утолена. В итоге она начинает лично уничтожать террористов, даже без получения приказа от руководства. И всё это лишь для того, чтобы утолить жажду мести... |-| Элис (Огранич. издание)= :Основная статья: Элис (Ограниченное издание). Костюм служанки, который Элис носила во время внедрения в семью противника высокого чина. Она была в состоянии завершить разведовательную миссию и остаться незамеченной благодаря знаниям норм и традиций высшего класса. |-| Цой Дже Юн (Огранич. издание)= :Основная статья: Цой Дже Юн (Ограниченное издание). This is the cloth worn by Choi Ji Yoon during a mission to infiltrate a Terrorist group. Nobody suspects her when wearing this cloth. |-| Изабель= :Основная статья: Изабель. Изабель в прошлом была боксёршей. В последнем бою, после которого она собиралась завершить карьеру получила травму в результате взрыва бомбы. После этого случая захотела отомстить террористам, организовавшим взрыв. |-| Генри= :Основная статья: Умелый оружейник Генри Стонер. Генри Стонер много лет изготавливает оружие и накопил немало опыта в этом деле. Множество террористов угрожали ему и пытались заставить работать на себя. Однако он не подчинился и сам стал бороться с ними. В версиях игры для Китая, Японии и Тайвани/ Гонконга - модель Генри является играбельной. Можно приобрести в магазине. В игре CSNZ же он выступает только в роли npc, изготавливающего оружие. . |-| Доминик= :Основная статья: Доминик. Доминик азиатского происхождения, участвовал в проекте Супер Солдат, однако ему удалось бежать и присоединиться к отряду контр-террористов. Интересовался Алин, с которой был знаком ещё по проекту Супер Солдат. |-| Сои= :Основная статья: Сои. Старший научный сотрудник, основавшая Институт Aegis чтобы сражаться с зомби. Участвовала в программе Супер солдат доктора Рекса. |-| Хари= :Основная статья: Хари. Хари родилась во Вьетнаме, это талантливый боец и ученый, изучающий зомби в институте Aegis. Она хорошо понимает, как вести себя в бою, и приняла решение участвовать в сражениях, чтобы повысить свой уровень допуска. |-| Доктор Хан= :Основная статья: Доктор Хан. На вид она - простой исследователь, но на самом деле отвечает в институте Aegis за безопасность. Она хорошо себя зарекомендовала, поэтому пользуется доверием института, но никто не знает о её второй, тайной стороне. |-| Ребекка= :Основная статья: Ребекка. Ребекка, мечтавшая служить в спецназе полиции, была разочарована, когда её отправили следить за безопасностью движения. Шёл очередной скучный день, когда она услышала по рации сообщение о преследовании убегающего подозреваемого и бросилась в погоню. |-| Дороти= :Основная статья: Дороти Dark Knight. Являясь членом особой тайной группы, она обладает сверхъестественными способностями. Превосх. Цой Дже Юн= В прошлом работавшая в спецназе Цой Дже Юн теперь служит в разведке. |-| Соня Ликантроп= Боец тайной группировки, обладающий сверхъестественными способностями. |-| Превосх. Фернандо= После многих лет изматывающих и беспощадных тренировок Фернандо вернулся. За годы отсутствия он стал непревзойденным мастером-экзорцистом. Aetheris= Агент особой организации «Надзиратель» из другого мира. Ее задача: вернуть утерянную секретную технологию. |-| Kal-El= Неизвестный мужчина, называющий себя посланником небес. Старается остановить разложение мире смертных и сорвать эксперименты Медеи. Спец. агент Люсия= Командир антитеррористического отряда морских пехотинцев Гарсии. Получила свою должность после ряда блестящих побед над террористами в Индийском океане. Носит костюм, специально созданный для тайных операций. |-| Шериф Джерард= Вернувшись в XХ век, Джерард обнаружил себя в роли шерифа, преследующего анархиста Дэвида Блэка по горячим следам. |-| Спасатель Доминик= Пока все наслаждаются отпусками, Доминик не теряет времени даром, подрабатывая спасателем. Арсенал Стандартным пистолетом этой фракции является USP. В режиме Классический это оружие могут купить только контр-террористы: Пистолеты= |-| Пистолеты-пулемёты= |-| Винтовки= |-| Снайперские винтовки= |-| Снаряжение= Задачи *Спасение заложников: Найдите и сопроводите заложников к безопасной зоне или уничтожьте всех террористов. *Уничтожение объекта: Не дайте террористам заложить взрывчатку на одной или двух точках или обезвредьте уже заложенную. *VIP assassination: Защитите VIP от нападения террористов и сопроводите к безопасной зоне. *Total Annihilation: Уничтожьте всех террористов. *Режимы зомби: Совместно с террористами уничтожьте зомби или выживите до конца раунда. *Сценарий зомби: Совместно с террористами уничтожьте зомби. Выживайте и доберитесь до места назначения и/или уничтожьте босса. *Сценарий люди: Совместно с террористами уничтожьте наёмников компании Vanguard. Убейте их всех пока не истекло время или доберитесь до места назначения и уничтожьте босса. *Прятки: Совместно с террористами уничтожьте Джокера. *Побег: Зомби: Доберитесь до безопасного места на дав себя заразить и раньше зомби. *Битва на базуках: Уничтожайте террористов базукой. *Футбол: Сыграйте в футбол против команды террористов. *Вызов: Продемонстрируйте свои навыки скоростного преодоления препятствий или прыжков. *Битва предметов: Используйте предметы из ящиков со снаряжением чтобы уничтожить террористов. *Жажда битвы: Сопроводите захваченного Condemned Criminal к аэропорту и не дайте террористам вам помешать. *Новое Убежище зомби: Защищайте своё убежище и уничтожьте босса в конце, либо уничтожьте убежище команды соперников. *Зверь: Собирайте таинственные зелёные камни чтобы превратиться в зверя и уничтожьте террористов. en:Counter-Terrorist Категория:Faction